Ready
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Inuyasha finds Kagome concerned about a huge step they're about to take...All he can do is reassure her that he'll always be there. Do not own Inuyasha.


"Kagome?"

The smell of salty water—from the same direction that Kagome's scent came from—was drawing Inuyasha into the house. He sighed as he saw his mate, eight and a half months pregnant, on the floor sobbing.

Dealing with an upset Kagome was bad enough, but her moods had been getting steadily worse since the start of the pregnancy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed.

He sighed again as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around as best as he could.

"What's wrong this time?"

His voice was gruff, but warm. She sniffed again. "Oh, Inuyasha."

She sighed when she finished sobbing. "I…I can't do this."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Can't do _what, baka_?"

Kagome removed herself from his arms and gestured angrily at her stomach. "This! Be a mother, have a kid—I'm not ready, Inuyasha! Even if I had five hundred years to prepare, I wouldn't be ready!"

She was getting herself worked up now and Inuyasha saw a hole in the floor in his future. However, an angry Kagome was easier to deal with than a crying Kagome.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

More tears fell from her eyes, this time hot with anger.

"I heard some of the women of the village talking…how I haven't really had any experience with kids and I'm a _miko_…and my friends are always saying how I'm too young to have kids…"

"Feh," Inuyasha growled trying to control his anger with the mantra, "Kagome first, kill later." "In my time—"

"I know, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "But even if I consider the Feudal Era my home—and you _know_ I do, Inuyasha—I was raised _here._ I was raised to be a little older before I expect or try to bring another human into the world!"

"Look." Inuyasha's voice was at a growl again. "If _that's_ what you're worried about, you've got Kaede and Sango on that side, and you've got your mom and your hospital on this side. Not to mention the fact that you _have_ helped women give birth before and you're body already knows what to do."

Kagome inhaled deeply, sorry still shining in her beautiful, blue eyes.

"And as far as actually bein' a mom goes, you've been babyin' Shippo long enough."

"But that's different, Inuyasha! He was already halfway raised. I'm the first influence my child will have. If I screw up—"

"Oh, stop it."

Kagome blinked. "Stop what?"

"Usin' that word!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What word, Inuyasha?"

"'I'! This isn't all about you Kagome; this isn't _your_ kid!" His voice softened. "She's gonna be _our_ pup, Kagome. We fail together, we succeed together. _As a team._"

Kagome wiped one last tear. "Inu—I didn't mean—I don't think—"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get all gloomy on me again; I know." He shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Saying _what_, Inuyasha?" she shrieked, guilt forgotten.

"That you've got me!"

There was a silence.

"I'm not sayin' we're gonna be ready for this—there's a lot we may never be ready for. But I promise you we'll figure it out…together. Just…trust me, will you?"

Kagome placed a hand on top of one of his.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Never leave me."

"Ha! Like I could if I wanted to. You'd probably 'sit' me into oblivion if I tried."

She smirked. "Like you could live without me."

Inuyasha's smile, a real one reserved only for her and special moments in time, let her know that she had it right.

"You're stuck with me 'til the day I die."

She raised an eyebrow. "_You_ die?"

"What are you: stupid? You think I'd actually let you go first?"

"_Baka_." She punched his arm lightly. "Don't call me stupid." Nevertheless, there was a huge grin on her face.

With a final squeeze of her hand, Inuyasha stood and turned to the door. "All right. Your mom wants me to bring some stuff in from the well house, then down from the attic."

"What sort of stuff?" She stood as well, facing his back. She blinked and her eyes widened once she got to her feet.

"I dunno. Baby stuff, I guess."

"Umm…speaking of baby…it's been decided that we're as ready as we're gonna be…right?"

"Yeah…" He turned slightly. "Why?"

"My water broke."


End file.
